<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish We Could Be Under the Same Sky by OfSnakesandCentaurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337992">I Wish We Could Be Under the Same Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSnakesandCentaurs/pseuds/OfSnakesandCentaurs'>OfSnakesandCentaurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Binds Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Implied Tsuna/Reader, Major Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, Slight Tsuna/Reader, Spoilers, Spoilers galore!, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSnakesandCentaurs/pseuds/OfSnakesandCentaurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, along the way, you realized that you've given a part of you to him. Forever lost to the world he calls home. Forever lost to his sunlit smile and eyes that burned an orange glow.</p><p>The 1st Prologue</p><p>(Implied Tsuna/Reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Binds Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish We Could Be Under the Same Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is the first time I'm posting on AO3 so I'm still new to all of this. So if there's anything that needs tagging please let me know! Also, you can find me on Wattpad with the same username.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be honest, when you first encounter the brunette whose spiky hair seems to defy gravity itself, you weren’t impressed.</p><p>He was clumsy, a bit cowardly, not the smartest or the most athletic, and has a really high-pitched scream. Yes, he wasn’t very impressive indeed. But when he was suddenly shot by a <em>baby </em>no less, you had to suppress a surprise scream.</p><p>And then the unimaginable happened.</p><p>All of his clothes were ripped off, leaving him with only his boxers and a blazing orange flame on his forehead. And before you could even register anything or turn away in embarrassment, he had already rushed off, shouting something about confessing to some girl.</p><p>You actually had the strength to sigh, and prepared to buckle yourself for a wild ride. But under everything, you couldn’t help but be intrigued by him.</p><p>Imagine your shock when the fedora-wearing baby hitman – Reborn, his name was – explained to Tsuna that he was to become the 10<sup>th</sup> boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Your mouth dropped open. How could this be? He was so young – 13 or 14 you guessed – how could he be the boss of a mafia family?</p><p>You weren’t familiar with how the mafia works, but from what you knew, it was a cruel, ruthless, bloody world. Something didn’t sit right in your stomach, knowing that someone as innocent and reluctant as Tsuna was going to be pulled into that world.</p><p>As days passed, you got to know this weird boy and the weird situations that he gets dragged into by his tutor. And oh god those companions of his. The hot-tempered silver-haired Italian with his talent for hiding bombs and dynamites in his body. His black-haired classmate who’s just a little bit too obsessed with baseball, but under those carefree smiles of his you knew there was something else (you shuddered as those events on the school’s rooftop came to mind).</p><p>Then there’s that cow-suited little boy with the bazooka that somehow could transport one to the future. And that ex-girlfriend of Reborn’s, you really didn’t know how she was able to poison every single food with a single touch. Not to mention the big brother of Tsuna’s crush who clearly has the loudest voice you’ve ever heard, the leader of Namimori’s Disciplinary Committee (god he’s scary), the little Chinese girl who’s also an assassin, a clumsy boss of a mafia family, and a kid who have the power of making ranking lists.</p><p>Now that you think about it, there wasn’t anyone normal around him.</p><p>But gradually, you found yourself laughing at the shenanigans that they get into. Every single outlandish moment made you smile and laugh as you saw them bonding together. When did you began to enjoy seeing them so happy? Especially Tsuna. Somehow, you just couldn’t keep your eyes off him and that bright smile of his. In your heart, you wanted to protect that smile.</p><p>Then you remembered what they were dealing with.</p><p>Rokudo Mukuro was a name that sent shivers down your spine. You wanted desperately to warn them, to let them know what he was capable of, but that was beyond you. When the attacks began, you had to suppress your words of worry as you watched Gokudera got beaten up.</p><p>When they decided to go after the Kokuyo Gang, you wanted to tell them to stay, that you had a bad feeling about this. But you saw the determination in Tsuna’s eyes when he saw his friend got hurt, and you didn’t have the heart to stop them.</p><p>You watched every battle with bated breath, silently cheering them on. When finally they confronted Mukuro, you gasped in horror as the navy-haired illusionists began to possess the bodies of Bianchi, Gokudera, and two of Mukuro’s subordinates. It was clear that Tsuna was reluctant to hurt his friends, and you wonder how he would able to get through this.</p><p>Then, Leon – Reborn’s chameleon – creates a pair of mittens for Tsuna, which was to your surprise since you didn’t know how that would help. Then it was revealed that Leon had also made a bullet, and when shot with the bullet, you saw Tsuna in a form unlike anything you’ve ever seen.</p><p>Unlike his Dying Will form, where he was left with nothing but his boxers, his clothes remain intact thank god for that. Another thing that was different was Tsuna himself. He seemed much calmer, composed, and – dare you say it – kind of cool.</p><p>You looked on in amazement as he fought Mukuro, his fighting skills somehow increased drastically as those pair of mittens now transformed into a pair of gloves coated with Sky Flames. You’ve never seen him like this, and you realized that you were feeling proud of him. When it was all over, you finally could breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>When you learned about the Kokuyo Gang’s tragic past, a part of you felt sympathy for them, but you weren’t sure if you were able to forgive them for their actions just yet.</p><p>With barely even time to recover, you already found yourself watching another conflict.</p><p>This time, the enemy was closer from home. Someone from the Vongola had come to Japan to take the Half-Vongola Rings, whatever those were. Only after Reborn explained did you realize their importance. And it was then that you were introduced to Tsuna’s father, Iemitsu.</p><p>At first, you scoffed at his behavior, especially when he gave the children sake. But then you found out that he was the one who gave Tsuna and his friends the rings, therefore involving them even more in the mafia world.</p><p>You wanted to scream, you wanted to shout. You wanted to ask him why. Why why why. Why was he absent for so many years? Why Tsuna? Why innocent Tsuna who doesn’t want anything to do with the mafia? But it was too late, they all have targets on their backs now.</p><p>Thus started the inevitable training part. You checked up on each of them, wanting to know how they were coming along, but you couldn’t deny that you were interested in seeing Tsuna train the most. Things were certainly more different since his fight with Mukuro, he seemed more in control when in Hyper Dying Will Mode, and there was an air of confidence that you could feel radiating from him.</p><p>Seeing him like that, you couldn’t help but feel enraptured.</p><p>When the Varia arrived in Namimori, it was as if everything broke loose. You shuddered as you remembered the look in Xanxus’ eyes, that ruthless look that threatened to rip everything apart. The rules for the Vongola Ring Conflict was set, and you gulped, knowing that this was far more serious. The Varia was a formidable force, with years of experience that the others wouldn’t be able to match.</p><p>Even when knowing this, you cheered for every one of them as the day of the battles approached. You whooped in happiness at Sasagawa Ryohei’s victory. You gasped during the Lightning Ring battle, especially when Tsuna intervened to prevent Lambo from getting killed.</p><p>You sighed when Gokudera lost, but more than anything you wanted to pat him on the shoulders and told him that he did his best. A smile tugged at the corner of your lips when Yamamoto won against Squalo, but at what cost? Your eyes widened in shock when you learned the identity of Tsuna’s Mist Guardian, a twist that you didn’t see coming.</p><p>More surprises came during the Cloud Ring Battle, with the appearance of the Vongola Nono inside Gola Mosca. You seethed as Xanxus used this opportunity to frame Tsuna for hurting the Ninth.</p><p>Finally, there was only one battle left, and your heart beat furiously as you counted down the hours. You prayed that everything will turn out all right. Your heart palpitated as Tsuna entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and Xanxus whipped out his own guns. The battle was relentless, none of them giving up or letting the other gain the upper hand. That wasn’t to mention the battles going on with the Guardians and the Varia. You didn’t even know where to look.</p><p>Something in the air changes, Tsuna grabbed Xanxus’ hands and to your astonishment they began to freeze. You found out that during his training he had learned the legendary technique of Vongola Primo, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. The boss of the Varia was completely frozen, and the brunette in turn was completely exhausted.</p><p>You thought everything was over.</p><p>But then Mammon unfreezes him. You watched in horror as he put on the Sky ring, but it rejected him. It turned out that Xanxus wasn’t the biological son of the Ninth, thus making him ineligible to become boss of the Vongola.</p><p>While you were reeling from the revelation, Tsuna was officially declared the Vongola Decimo.</p><p>You pursed your lips, knowing that there was more to come, and that they wouldn’t be given a moment’s rest. And you were right, of course you were, when Tsuna and his friends were sent into the future.</p><p> You certainly didn’t expect things to turn out like this.</p><p>When you learned that the future Tsuna was dead, you almost choked as a lump formed in your throat and tears gathered in the corner of your eyes. You had to admit, you have become attached to the brunette over time, and the very thought of him dying sent shockwaves throughout your whole body.</p><p>Obviously, you weren’t the only one horrified at the news.</p><p>When confronted with the one who gunned down the future Decimo, you had to force the hatred coursing through your veins to stop their spread. God, how you hated him. Once again, Tsuna and his friends had to undergo training to be able to face on their enemies.</p><p>You saw the brunette grow stronger day by day, and you understood that he was fighting to protect his friends and the people close to him, the desire fuelling his Dying Will. You felt your heart beat faster as you gazed into his sunset orange eyes. You clutched your chest in disbelief as a wave of some inexplicable feeling consumed you.</p><p>You couldn’t be…</p><p>But before you could even begin to deal with that, the Choice Battle had already begun. You didn’t see Irie Shoichi’s betrayal coming, and you were struck dumb when you learned that the future Tsuna was also in on the plan.</p><p>And he was alive. Oh, thank the heavens he was alive.</p><p>However, you soon realized that things weren’t meant to be smooth-sailing, and you were constantly kept on the edge of your seats as the Vongola lost the Choice Battle, and then when the Millefiore and Vongola faced off in one final battle to save the future.</p><p>Your heart broke when Uni sacrificed herself, and even more when you saw the furious expression on Tsuna’s face. And during his fight with Byakuran, you continually mutter one thing under your breath.</p><p>
  <em>Please be all right. Please make it out alive.</em>
</p><p>Only when the bearer of the Sky Mare ring was defeated did you feel some of the weight in your chest lift. Everything was all right, everything was saved. And as everyone made their way back to the past, you looked back with one last regret.</p><p>You never did get to see the future Tsuna’s face. And that was one mystery you’ll never get to solve.</p><p>One month after, news came about the Inheritance Ceremony that would officially establish Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo. Your eyes almost popped open when you heard that. Surely they weren’t serious about letting someone as young as him take over?</p><p>Then came the arrival of Kozato Enma and the curious characters accompanying him. In many ways, the red-haired boy reminded you of Tsuna, but the brunette held a special place in your heart, and no matter what people say you could always see the difference.</p><p>Imagine your surprise when everything fell apart.</p><p>The true purpose of Enma and his companions shook you to the core, and as you hear the story about the Vongola Primo and the first boss of the Simon Famiglia, Simon Cozzato, something clawed in your stomach. Something didn’t add up.</p><p>Even with your suspicions, you couldn’t prevent the two families from fighting with each other. You watched in anguish as Tsuna was forced to fight with someone he considers a friend. You couldn’t accept that Giotto had abandoned Simon, his precious friend, or that Iemitsu had killed Enma’s family. It wasn’t true, you knew it deep down in your heart.</p><p>Fortunately, you were right.</p><p>The truth revealed itself in the keys that held the First Generation’s memories that told a different story. Of a friendship bound by time and destiny. Never broken, never betrayed. You weren’t ashamed to say that you nearly cried when you found out the truth. They didn’t have to fight each other anymore.</p><p>Instead, they would know be joining forces to fight a common enemy.</p><p>When all was done, you smiled as you saw Tsuna and Enma laugh together, knowing that maybe somewhere, their ancestors were smiling down upon them.</p><p>When it came time to learn the truth about the Arcobaleno, you didn’t know what to expect. The Strongest Seven had always been a mystery to you, and you wanted to find out what caused them to turn into babies in the first place.</p><p>Were you surprised to find out that there will be fighting? Maybe not so much. And were you surprised to know that Tsuna and his Guardians (most of them at least) will be on Reborn’s team? Not in the slightest.</p><p>But what did catch you off-guard was when the Vindice joined the battle. And needless to say when you learned the truth about the Arcobaleno, your mouth almost dropped open. There must be some way to save them without them dying.</p><p>It seemed that Tsuna was on the same wavelength as you.</p><p>Once again, you marvelled at the growth that this boy – this amazing boy – has gone through as he promised to save his tutor, the determination shining clear in his beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>And he did get to keep his promise to Reborn.</p><p>You cheered as the Arcobaleno was freed of their curse, but chuckled as it turned out that they were still stuck in their baby forms. They clearly still had a long way to go.</p><p>You knew that the end was coming, and when Tsuna was asked to make a choice between becoming the Vongola Decimo or not, you held your breath as you waited for his answer.</p><p>He refused.</p><p>You did a double take in astonishment, after everything that had happened, you didn’t expect for him to refuse. But as you took time to mull it over, you came to the conclusion that it wasn’t that surprising as it fitted his character. He never wanted to inherit the power of the Vongola, his only will to fight was to protect the people precious to him. He never lost his resolve.</p><p>And he was clearly too young to take over, anyways.</p><p>And who knows what will happen in a few years? You could only smile as you watch him run to his friends, that bright smile of his threatening to light the whole place on fire, knowing that you couldn’t join him.</p><p>You longed to reach out and pull him into your arms, telling him that as long as he had his friends beside him, you know everything will be all right.</p><p>You closed your computer, tilting your head back and sighed as a feeling of emptiness started to claw its way into your heart. Your joints were starting to hurt from you sitting for so long, so you stood up and stretched to release the tension.</p><p>You walked towards the window, opening it and peering up at the sky. You wished that it was a different shade of blue.</p><p>You wish it could be the same of his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really tempted to write a sequel for this or turn this into a full-blown story, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, leave kudos or comments if you want and thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>